


First Time Together

by JamieMac26



Series: A Series of Firsts [5]
Category: Criminal Minds, Criminal Minds RPF
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieMac26/pseuds/JamieMac26





	First Time Together

“I’m going to get me something to drink, would you like a refill?” Matthew pushed himself up from his seated position. He awkwardly stood next to Alex’s chair, waiting patiently for her to answer.

She glanced up at him, blinking several times, “Um…” She glanced down at the table in front of her, “Yes, please, the usual.”

He chuckled, “I’m not even sure why I asked.” He turned and made his way to the counter.

Alex wasn’t sure what was going on. Her head was spinning in a million different directions and she couldn’t, no matter how hard she tried, get her thoughts in any sort of order. Her hands were shaking terribly and she felt like she was going to vomit. After all those years of not seeing him, being in his presence sent a rush of feelings that she had thought had been buried. Yes, they had started to make appearances over the last week, but seeing him now, it all came back in like a rushing flood. How could she still feel this strongly about him? How was it that these feelings all felt so real, so raw and so fresh?

_Matthew slide up behind her, his arms snaking around her waist. She swatted at him, laughing. “I can’t finish this if you don’t leave me alone.”_

_He let go of her, turning around to lean on the counter. Frowning he looked over at her, “What if we just skip dinner?”_

_She shook her head, “We can’t skip dinner. You are the one who invited your friends over. You could help though,” She tossed a dish towel at him, “Grab the dish out of the oven for me, please.”_

_He pushed away from the counter, reaching for the oven door, “Thank you for doing this for me,” He grabbed the hot dish and placed it on the counter. “I really do appreciate it.” He kissed her on the cheek with a loud smack._

_She pushed him away, “Stop…I won’t be able to resist you if you keep doing that.” She slapped his ass as he turned to leave the kitchen. The doorbell rang and Alex giggled as Matthew dashed for it._

A cup appeared in her line of vision and Alex glanced up the arm that held it.

“Here, it’s the usual,” Matthew’s bright smile donned his handsome face.

She accepted the cup from him, holding it in her hands, the warmth and scent bringing back so many familiar feelings.

“So…you look really good,” Matthew quietly managed to speak the words.

Alex turned to look at him, “Thank you,” She squeaked.

“How are you doing? Are you still doing make up? Are you still living in LA full time?” Matthew started shooting off questions; his nerves had taken the wheel.

She smiled. She nodded her head at him, “I’m good and yes, I’m still doing make up. Yeah, I’m back in LA full time again.” She didn’t elaborate. She was more interested as to why he called her. “Why did you call Matthew?”

He took a deep breath, “I missed you.”

It was simple. It was three words but those three words went straight to her heart.

_“Stay,” Matthew stood next to his couch, watching her as she moved to grab her belongings._

_She stopped, her hand on her purse, “Are you sure?” She cocked her head to the side, evaluating him._

_He just nodded his head. She took her hands off of her stuff and placed them in her lap. He leaned over her, taking her hand in his and tugging her to her feet._

_She allowed him to lead her down the hallway to his bedroom. Her heart was palpating in her chest and she just knew he could feel her sweaty palms. Being nervous was an understatement. She was terrified. Alex tried to take a couple deep breaths but she wasn’t getting much air into her lungs. Her lungs felt like something was squeezing them shut._

_Matthew turned to look at her, “Are you okay?”_

_She nodded her head, but he had stopped his forward progression. “Alex, we don’t have to do anything that you don’t want to do. I really just didn’t want you to leave.”_

_Alex shook her head and lifted her eyes to meet his, “I know Matthew. I do want to.”_

_He pulled her into him, wrapping his long, slim arms around her body. He kissed her, his teeth nipping at her lower lip. She groaned slightly as his hands moved down her back, resting just above the curve of her ass._

_He pulled her lower lip between her teeth, sucking on it lightly. She opened her mouth, allowing his tongue access. The kiss deepened, the passion making her knees weak. His hands moved to her hips and he guided her with him towards his large bed. The back of his legs hit the mattress and they both toppled down. Alex landed on top of him and as she opened her mouth to apologize, he let out a deep laugh. That broke the tension and Alex found herself laughing with him._

_She straddled his lap, her knees on either side of his thighs. His hands started to inch up her shirt, his fingers brushing lightly along her warm skin. His lips moved to her neck and shiver ran up her spine. A low chuckle reverberated through him, the vibrations making the area between her legs quiver._

_He grabbed the hem of her shirt and tugged on it. Alex lifted her arms and allowed him to remove the layer of fabric. She went to cover her chest, but he grabbed at her hands, holding them in his._

_“Don’t be embarrassed.” He leaned forward, capturing his lips with hers once again._

_Clothes were strewn all over his bedroom. The covers adorning his bed had been pushed aside and Matthew gently lowered himself between her legs. He covered her face with kisses as he positioned himself. Locking eyes, she nodded her head softly as he pushed in. Alex gasped, her fingers digging into his shoulders._

_Their sounds filled the space. Moans and names were being said in a passion filled state. Their bodies trembled together before Matthew collapsed onto her, sliding off to the side, as not to crush her under his weight. He placed a soft kiss on her lips, her eyelids heavy with exhaustion and emotion._

_She turned into him, her head cradling against his shoulder. Matthew pulled the comforter up over their naked bodies, his arm moving to embrace her._

_She tilted her head up to look at him, kissing his bare shoulder, “I love you Gubler.”_

_A smile caressed his lips, his own lids starting to droop, “I love you too.”_

“You missed me?” Alex wasn’t sure if she believed in fate but there were too many coincidences to just ignore.

He nodded, taking a slow sip of his coffee. Setting the cup down he leaned forward, “You are a hard woman to get over Alex.”

Alex rolled her eyes, “I can see that you’re still a charmer Gubler.” She chuckled and reached over, patting his arm.

His eyes moved to her hand, her hand that stayed on his arm longer than it should have. She pulled it away. “So Matthew, you called me…is there something in particular you wanted to talk to me about, or did you just want to…” She stopped, catching herself before the words came out.

He didn’t look away from her, “I did want to see you, that had a lot to do with it, but I also wanted to know why.”

“Why? What are you talking about?” Alex tucked her feet up underneath her, adjusting her position so she was facing him.

“I want to know why you disappeared. I want to know why you just gave up on us.”

“I explained most of that to you, what else do you want me to say?” She wasn’t sure she was ready to relive the horrific ending to their relationship, especially since it was all her fault.

“You explained what you did but you never told me why you didn’t stay. Why you didn’t fight?”

“I’m not sure that I want to get into this here Matthew.” Alex glanced around the small shop. It was brimming at capacity and nothing was very private.

“Well, where do you suggest that we go?” Matthew’s foot tapped with impatience, a trait that used to drive her crazy.

“I live a few blocks away, would you like to come over to my place?” She wasn’t sure why she felt so brazen, but if they were going to do this, then they needed to be in a place where she felt she could be honest and open with him.

He looked her over, “Are you sure?”

She nodded her head, standing up from the comfortable chair. She turned around and picked up her sweater, bending down to grab her still warm coffee.

_Alex woke the next morning. She glanced over to her right and smiled. Matthew was stretched out on his back; the sheet was slung low on his hips. His chest rose and fell with each breath and she snuggled deeper into her pillow. A small smile was etched on her face, her cheeks hurting slightly. She was happy. She was content. She was simply at peace. She’d never been in love before, but now she understood what all the fuss was about. She giggled, reaching out to brush her fingertips along his shoulder. He stirred, his hand coming up to envelope hers. He pulled her hand up to his lips, kissing her palm._

_“Good morning beautiful,” His voice raspy with sleep._

_She couldn’t help the butterflies that started to swarm inside of her. Yep, she was content on staying right here…nothing could drag her away from him._

Alex pushed the door to her apartment open. She held it in place as Matthew breezed past her. Memories crashed down on her and she had to lean against the door to stop her knees from giving away. Their first night together, the first time making love, it all flooded her senses. She shook her head, glancing up; his eyes boring into her.

“Well, where would you like me to start?” Alex gestured towards the couch. She watched as he settled in and she took a deep breath, shutting the door with a quiet thud.


End file.
